An image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-220694 in which a color toner image is formed on a transparent film by a plurality of development units containing a cyan toner, a yellow toner, a magenta toner and a black toner, and a white toner image is formed by a development unit containing a white toner on a side of the transparent film where the color toner image is formed.
In the above conventional technology, image quality is low. Improvement of the image quality is demanded.